Although dietary ligands can directly control the function of immune cells, how the immune system responds to these nutrients and adapt in a way that prioritizes and protects defined branches of the immune system during nutritional stress remains poorly understood. Using complementary approaches of micro and macro-nutrient deficiencies and/or calorie restriction, our work explores the consequences of the host nutritional state on the function of the immune system and the mechanism associated with these responses.